


Confessions Rejections Confrontations (and other scenarios)

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, both of them especially tim are really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Conners lips are on his and they’re perfect, just the way he’d always imagined them to be.  His body warm and he fit right in Conners arms just as he’d always thought he would.That’s why Tim knows he can’t.





	1. Beginning

Conners lips are on his and they’re perfect, just the way he’d always imagined them to be.  His body warm and he fit right in Conners arms just as he’d always thought he would.

 

That’s why Tim knows he can’t.

 

Tim pulls away abruptly and pushes against him, as he’s unable to get Conner to step back he does instead.

 

Conner is looking at him, those big almond shaped eyes just- just so wholly determined and- dare Tim even think- caring, loving, perfect.

 

Tim can’t look him in the eye and opts to stare down into the corner behind Conner, “What are you doing?” he asks, still out of breath from the sudden kiss.

 

Tim had finally visited Conner back at the Kent’s farm house in Kansas after Kon had come back from the dead.  It had been a day of fun, and then it had turned into a sleepover since they’d been playing video games and talking so much it’d gotten dark and Ma had insisted he stay.

 

And now they were in Conner’s room, it was late, the moon shone bright in the window, they’d finally turned off their games and electronics and Tim was up and had turned off the lights about to flop onto Conner’s bed when- when Tim had turned his head and Conner had come up and-

 

“I like you.” Conner said, more serious than he’d been the whole night, then he shakes his head and says, “No.  I love you, Tim.”

 

Tim still can’t look at him.  This couldn’t be happening, “I-I gotta go.”

 

Abruptly turning he makes a dash for the door, not even daring to look back when Conner calls his name or tells him to please wait.

 

This was all a mistake.

 

The front door closes a little too loud from Tim leaving and Tim winces, he knows he must have woken Ma and Pa with all of that noise but he still doesn’t turn back.  

 

Luckily he’d taken the redbird there and so it's only moments later that he’s out of sight and headed back to Gotham, the car on autopilot as he calms his reverberating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this entire thing. It's not going to be a great well written fleshed out fic. It's not a full fic... a bare bone shredded piece of writing on a computer screen in a flurry of very fleeting passionate writing. 
> 
> I know this... god that's why I held it for so long but here you go anyways. I hope some of you like it or feel something when reading it at least. Thank you.


	2. Skip to the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if I had made this a whole fic there would be at least 3 chapters between this ending and that beginning.
> 
> But...
> 
> I just wrote the ending confessions. 
> 
> So to sum up what happened between last chapter and this one:  
> Tim basically hid himself away, Conner comes to see what's going on, a good amount of time has passed for them both to realize how miserable they are without each other, and things have just reached a boiling point!

“Why did you leave him?” Dick asks.

 

Tim doesn’t answer for a long time and then closes his eyes.

 

“He kissed me.”

 

“But you wanted him to kiss you.”

 

“I never said-”

 

“But you did want him to.”

 

Tim doesn’t answer again and instead says, “He said he loved me.”

 

“Then you should be happy.”

 

Tim shakes his head, “I- He doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“He… he’s been dead for a whole year.  He’s been DEAD and he just comes back… the same old Conner, just…. just the same as when he’d left- like nothing happened, like nothing's changed…”

 

Tim takes a shaking breath and then continues, “But me… I’ve changed.  I’m not- not the same. He doesn’t see it yet, but- but I’m different. I- he thinks he loves me but he doesn’t-doesn’t know me.  Not anymore, he doesn’t know that I’m…”

 

Lost

 

Empty

 

Exhausted 

 

Broken

 

“I’m not the Tim that he remembers but he’s…”

 

He’s still Conner Kent.  Still pure and good and strong and everything that Tim loves.

 

“That’s bullshit.”

 

“Conner?!”  Conner flies down to confront him.

 

“I know you Tim.  You’re Tim Drake-Wayne, my Robin, my best friend, and the most important person in my life.”

 

“You don’t-”

 

“Like hell I do!  I know you’re going through a hard time.  I know this past year has been hard on you.  I know that I was gone for it, I hate myself every day for putting you and Cassie and everyone I love in that situation but God, Tim, if you think one year is going to change anything about what I feel for you then you’re dead wrong.  I’m not in love with the idea of the old you, I love you, YOU in your entirety.”

 

“You don’t know-”

 

“Then show me.  I’m here now. I’m here!”

 

Tim turns away, wanting to sob, “I can’t!”

 

“Why not?!”

 

“I don’t want you to hate me!” Tim shouts at him, “I don’t want you to feel sorry for me, I don’t want you to feel hurt because of me, I don’t want you to be with me because you feel guilty!”

 

Conner surges forward and grabs Tim’s shoulders and shakes him desperately, “I’m with you because I care about you!  I love you, Tim! Get that through your thick skull!”

 

“I’m not here for you just because we’ve been together forever, or that I think I owe you anything, or just because I feel comfortable with you.  I love you. Tim Drake-Wayne, I love even the broken parts of you.”

 

When Tim didn’t answer again Conner’s eyes narrowed.

 

“And I guess you only care that I’m a useful meta?  Superman’s clone? When I asked you whether or not I had a soul and you said, yes did you even mean it when you said that?  Because you’re acting like I’m some idiot who could never understand how you feel.”

 

“You have a soul Conner.  And that is not what this is about.”

 

“Am I just too dumb to get that you’ve been suffering?”

 

“You’re not dumb… It’s just…”

 

“Don’t you get that I live with so much GUILT that I left you guys?!  That I couldn’t help you guys?! That I HURT you?! That I don’t think about that every freaking day?!”

 

“And don’t mix this up Rob,” He continues, “I may feel guilty about dying, about leaving everyone, about leaving you, but that doesn’t change the way I feel.  If you say I have a soul, a heart, then listen to me for once! I’ve loved you, god, I’m so dumb for waiting this long; but I’ve loved you since before, before I died, before so much other shit happened.  I’ve loved you for a long time! And I still love you, Tim! I’ll say it as many times as it takes! Even the broken parts! I love you!

 

And you love me too!  Even the broken parts, right?!  Even though I snore and take up the whole bed when we have sleepovers?  Even though I eat all of the popcorn when we watch movies? Even though I don’t follow your orders sometimes?  Even though I’m just a clone? Just a test tube experiment? Created just to be a weapon used by Lex?”

 

He looked unsure of himself after having listed those last few but still carried on, voice desperate, “I know you do because when you look at me I can see it!”

 

Conner holds his hand out to Tim, and Tim can see that he’s trembling, his words may sound confident but he’s baring his soul to him and he’s not sure at all if Tim is going to accept him, “I can see it so just COME HERE and admit to it already!  You love me!”

 

Tim’s breath hitches as he takes the hand and in that moment Conner quickly pulls him close to his body and holds him tightly.  Conner grabs his face and brings it towards him and they’re kissing and it's that perfect kiss again but this time, Tim doesn’t pull away.

 

Breathless but with their lips still so close they touched Tim can feel Conner still trembling ever so slightly as if he thinks he will pull away again and this time for good.  But he’s stubborn and single-minded. Two traits of his Tim finds so completely annoying and endearing at the same time, “Say it.”

 

Tim couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips because Conner was so.. For all that bravado he still needed assurances, and this assurance held so true for Tim that it ached in his chest, had been aching for a long long time and now… now it was time to admit it.  Not because he loved him now more than ever, because he’s loved him so much for such a long time, not because Conner told him to say it, or because Conner had confessed to him first. 

 

He was going to say it because… because Kon needed it, needed to know, needed to hear it and because he owed his best friend and favorite person the truth, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next 'chapter' will be other versions of this same love confession because I realized I just keep thinking up different scenarios where the same thing happens for this couple and I'm trying to get it all out of my system.
> 
> (Dick has been helping out a lot so basically what if Damian were the 'helper' or Jason?)


	3. And Other Scenarios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized Tim and Conner have the same dilemma every time I write them which is that they’re both so inept at human interaction,relationships, and also so self deprecating that they keep just running into the same problem: mutual pining and misunderstanding that causes a big upset and then both of them having to finally confront each other and realize their love is mutual.
> 
> So then I woke up today and also realized I use Dick as their mediator a lot because he’s the most likely helper but what if other people were the mediators? And then I tried to keep sleeping but couldn’t because this was stuck in my head.
> 
> This is what happened: (In half written/half summary form)
> 
> Conner and Tim are in a ‘fight’ meaning they’re both pining and can’t say their feelings so they both think the other doesn’t like them and Kon comes to Gotham to confront Tim because he can’t stand the way things are between them.  Neither have confessed yet.

 

Jason: 

 

“The fuck are you doing here clone boy?” Jason appears behind Conner startling him.

 

It’s day time and yet the overcast is so heavy that it may as well be night.  They’re on a rooftop and the wind is strong.

 

Jason interrogates him.  Kon is actually kind of scared of Jason.

 

Jason realizes they’re mutual pining and rolls his eyes because they’re ‘fucking idiots’

 

He cuts off Conner mid-sentence and goes to get Tim.

 

Next thing Conner knows Jason is chasing Tim through Gotham guns blazing.  Tim’s getting away but then is surprised by Conner confronting him.

 

“What are you doing here?!” Tim startles, and that’s all it takes for Jason to get him, tackling him to the ground and then cocking the gun to his head.

 

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Conner yells.

 

Tim’s not scared, knowing that Jason’s not going to shoot him and wonders what the hell he’s doing, but is shocked by how angry Kon looks.

 

“Hey- It’s okay.  Jason’s just-” Tim starts but Jason covers his mouth with his hand.

 

“Okay, clone boy!  I’m about to blow this kids brains out so you got 10 seconds to tell him exactly what you just told me earlier or else baby bird here goes bye bye.” Jason smirked.

 

“What?” Kon asked getting whiplash, “Wha-”

 

“10”

 

“Wait!”

 

“9”

 

“You can’t be s-”

 

“8”

 

“I uh…”

 

Tim’s brow creased, what the hell was going on?

 

“7”

 

“6”

 

“5”

 

Jason rolled his eyes for what feels like the 100th time.  It seems like the kid needs even more help.

 

“You can’t keep away because?” Jason asked as if he were talking to a 5 year old.

 

“B-because I can’t stop thinking about him?” Kon answers sounding unsure.

 

“4.  You tell me, kid.  I’m not the one confessing.”

 

Confessing?! Tim’s eyes grew wide as they stared at Conner.  This can’t be happening. What?

 

“3” Jason sounds very annoyed now and dug the gun harder into Tim’s temple making him grunt in pain.  The bastard. 

 

“I can’t stop thinking about you, Tim!  I can’t eat, I can’t sleep… I don’t know what the hell to do!”

 

“2”

 

Conner looked panicked now but seemed to have seized his courage, “I think I…”

 

“1”

 

“I’m in love with you!” Conner yelled.

 

Jason huffed in satisfaction as he roughly pushed Tim towards Conner.  He stumbled into Conner’s outreached arms as he made his escape calling, “You’re welcome!”

 

Tim turned quickly and threw a batarang at Jason’s shadow, glaring at the empty space.

 

“Tim…” Conner grabbed his arm, as if he was scared he was going to run off.

 

The reality of what Kon had said before came back to him and suddenly it was the hardest thing in the world to turn around.

 

But he did.

 

“Tim, I love you.”

 

The whole confession speech ensues between them and Tim finally says he loves Conner back and they live happily ever after.

  
  


\---

  
  


Damian:

 

“Clone.” Damian says in disgust as he opens the front door to the mansion.  He knows Tim is disgracefully hiding not too far away, peering at them with his beady little non-Wayne eyes.

 

“Let me to speak to Tim.” Kon says stiffly.

 

Although he would love to see Tim suffering he supposed he should respect what Grayson had told him to do and protect that sad sap from apparently getting his heart broken.  Damian can’t see how this helps in any way though.

 

“Unfortunately he is out of commision right now.”

 

This seemed to startle the clone as he asked, “What?!  Is he okay?”

 

He then tried to push past Damian in his panic but Damian pushes back.  Little did Conner know how formidable he was.

 

“His physical being is fine but he’s emotionally compromised and thus out of commision as of right now.” Damian explained.

 

“Emotionally compromised?” Kon asked, a quizzical look on his face.

 

“Yes, emotionally compromised.” Damian deadpanned annoyed, “It’s your fault so why the hell do you look so surprised?”

 

Tim squeaked in panic but still didn’t come out.  What the hell did the demon brat think he was saying?!

 

“MY fault?!” Conner asked, “Why?!”

 

Damian rolled his eyes.  Could this idiot not be any more thick?! “He’s obviously enamored by you.  For what reason I do not know.”

 

Tim put his head in his hands and inwardly screamed.

 

“Wha?!” Conner shook his head, “He… I… Let me talk to him!”  He tried again to get through and this time pushed past the front door.

 

Tim hid further behind the wall in the hallway.

 

“I told you clone, I can’t let you do that.” Damian growled.

 

“Get out of the way kid!  I’ve got to see him!” Conner said in absolution.

 

“No!  Grayson has specifically asked that we do not let you see him.  I will follow his orders!” Damian said as he pulled out some batarangs and crouched into a fighting stance.

 

“Don’t try!  I’ll blow past you!” Conner shouted angrily.

 

Tim could see Damian reaching for a little led box in his back pocket.  Oh shit. Where did that kid get that?!

 

“STOP!” Tim screamed, knocking the box out of Damians hands before he could open it.

 

Damian reacted throwing punches and then Tim and him started wrestling in earnest.

 

“You fool!  You’ve compromised yourself!” Damian told him as he tried to kick him.

 

“You’re the fool!” Tim frustratedly blocked his attacks.

 

“Tim!” Conner exclaimed, unsure of how to help.

 

As their struggle paused for a moment, both holding each other in contempt.

 

“Kon, what are you doing here?” Tim asked, softer and more sorrowful.

 

“I uh…” Conner didn’t actually know.  He’d just wanted to see Tim, but now… “Is it true?”

 

“What?!” Tim asked as he blocked a batarang.

 

“You’re enamored by me.” Kon stated, making Tim turn towards him, his face rapidly turning red all the way up to his ears.

 

“I...” Tim struggled.  

 

“Tt!” Daminan scoffed crossing his arms as he jumped out the way of a kick.

 

“Shut up, brat!” Tim swung towards him in angry embarrassment, “Get out of here!”

 

“So be it!  He’s your problem now!” Damian turned away, annoyed.  He’d tried to help and this was his thanks? Never again!

 

“What does it matter to you?” Tim asked, after Robin had left Tim’s stance seemed to become smaller, his cape draping over him but Kon could see he was holding himself as if he were scared.

 

He didn’t need to be. 

 

Conner took a step forward and then another when Tim just looked away.

 

“Me too.” 

 

“What?” Tim asked.

 

“Me too.”  Conner said stepping into his space, trying to get him to look at him, “I’m enamored by you too.”

 

Confessions and all ensue again.  They kiss and make up and live happily ever after.

 

\---

 

Cass and Steph:

 

They just catch them both and then tie them together and dump them on a roof and that works. 

 


End file.
